


can't keep my hands to myself

by orphan_account



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Frustration, they just wanna fuck but the universe hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Sebastian and Joseph get interrupted while getting it on.And one time they finally get to finish in peace.Edited on March 10, 2020 to fix some of the little things that were bugging me and attempting to make it flow better.I will finish the second chapter, I promise!





	can't keep my hands to myself

“Oh, shit, Seb... Sebastian.” Joseph gasped, his voice at a volume as low as he could manage, hands gripping the sheets below him just shy of tight enough to rip them to shreds. “– fuck- like that, don't- don't stop.”

Jesus, he was already overwhelmed.

“Believe me, I wouldn't - wouldn't dream of it,” Sebastian stuttered in reply, gripping Joseph's hips like a vice as he rocked into him, the force of it pushing Joseph forward with every thrust. The younger man was on his knees, glasses long gone, and hair still wet from the shower he'd taken not an hour ago. No one ever got to see him like this except Sebastian. 

He loosened his death grip on the sheets of Sebastian's bed in favor of the headboard, gripping it for better leverage, and the slight shift in angle made him dig his nails into the wood. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the noise that came out.

They weren't alone in the house. It was so easy to forget in the haze of lust, but it was an unavoidable truth. They had to be mindful. 

“Ah... I can't - fuck." Joseph cursed himself for being the nonverbal, blubbery type when it came to sex. "Seb, we need to - to... oh!” Sebastian, ever the devious bastard, had shifted just slightly, picked up his pace just a little, knowing all the right buttons to push. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Joseph could hear the grin in Sebastian's voice. Dick. “Didn't quiiiite catch it.”

The fact that Sebastian could still string together coherent sentences was fucking unfair. Joseph always kept his cool outside the bedroom, but when things got heated that all went out the window.

“You know... I can- can't keep, Jesus, keep quiet like this, we're going to wake her up and – oh God, Seb, please do that again.” Sebastian obliged, and the two parts of Joseph that were at war weren't quite sure how to feel about it.

The reasonable, disciplined part of his brain was imploring him to stop this, to just jerk each other off and go to bed, for Christ's sake.

The other part, the part of him that only Sebastian ever saw, was impatient, greedy and really fucking horny. 

Considering the fact that Joseph had given up on words altogether, burying his face in a pillow to stifle the moans leaving his throat, it was pretty clear which one was winning.

“I love the sounds you make.” Sebastian's deep voice rumbled in his ear. God, he loved his voice. Wanted to drown in it. “I wanna know I make you feel good.” He gave a couple particularly rough thrusts and got a muffled “ah- ah- ahhhhhhhfuck!” in return.

Joseph bit into the pillow, as if it could help at this point. 

"So... so good, Seb." He was embarrassed at the whine that left his throat. His orgasm was building, the knot in his stomach tightening as he wrapped a hand around himself and stroked in time with Sebastian's thrusts. 

It was at that moment that a faint knocking sound resounded through the bedroom, making it's way through the haze of lust to the ears of the two men inside. Sebastian paused, eliciting an involuntary groan from Joseph.

Knock knock knock. The sound again. Once their brains managed to root themselves in the present, it became clear what it was.

“Shit, it's Lily.” Sebastian sighed. 

Joseph shot him a look that said "I told you so."

“Yeah, I know." Seb had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "You told me so."

As young voice spoke on the other side of the door.

“Dad? Joseph?” Lily called from the hallway. Sebastian was up out of bed in a flash, tripping around the room as he scrambled to find them some clothes, tossing Joseph a shirt from the floor and stepping into some pajama pants. When both him and his partner were presentable, he stumbled over and opened the door, revealing a ten year old girl clutching her favorite stuffed bunny. Her wide eyes gazed up at him. 

“Are you and Jo alright, Dad?” Her face showed concern, and Sebastian felt a stab of guilt. “I heard-”

“I'm- we're fine, Lily.” Sebastian said hurriedly. “Joseph just hurt his foot, is all. He's okay now.” He gestured vaguely in Joseph's direction.

“Yeah! Uh, hit it on the desk over there." Joseph pointed over to the corner of the room. "Perfectly fine, nothing broken.” He assured, giving Lily a thumbs up.

“...right.” Sebastian nodded. "That's exactly what happened. C'mon, I'll tuck you back in.”

“Hmm," She looked pensive, and more than a little skeptical. Joseph was both proud and resentful of the fact that she was a very smart girl. After a long pause, she nodded.  
"Okay, Dad. As long as you're both alright."

"We are, promise." Sebastian gently took hold of the child's hand, looking back at Joseph apologetically.

"Good night, Jo!” Lily called as she was led out into the hall by her father.

“Good night, Lily.” Joseph answered back, waiting for Lily to disappear down the hall with her father before collapsing back onto the pillows with an exasperated groan.

"You'll be the death of me, Seb."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully have the other parts up soon. Check me out at onewingedhoneybee on tumblr if you'd like!


End file.
